


One to Grow On

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Remus grows closer to his roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP

Remus came home to a darkened house. He stood in the foyer for a moment, listening for signs of his two housemates, but the house was silent. He sighed and headed directly up the stairs. He didn't know whether he was relieved or hurt that Harry and Neville had obviously forgotten his birthday. He didn't expect them to throw a big celebration for him, certainly, but it would have been nice to have a drink with them before bed. One didn't turn 40 every day, after all.

All right, so it did bother him a bit. Harry and Neville had shown on his doorstep one day soon after the end the war and, after two years, didn't seem to plan on leaving any time soon. Since then, they had become a family of sorts, with Remus acting not as a parent, but rather like a big brother to the young, mutually besotted war heroes.

Remus envied them their young love. It reminded him of what he had once had with Sirius all those years ago before distrust had torn them apart. He sometimes felt left out when he saw the way they looked at each other or the surreptitious touches. They were beautiful to watch, sweet-natured, shy Neville and the more extraverted Harry. Sometimes he wished- he quickly pushed that thought away. He was sure the two would be quite disgusted if they knew his secret desire. Still, it was hard not to want, especially when they forgot to put up silencing spells, which seemed to happen more and more often as late. He resolved to ask them to be more careful - in the morning, since he obviously wouldn't be seeing them tonight, on his birthday.

Remus didn't bother to turn on the lights when he reached the landing. He glanced into the boys' room as he passed, but the dim illumination of the waning moon told him it was empty. He signed again and continued towards his room.

Suddenly he became aware of a presence behind him. He drew his wand and whirled around, a curse on his lips. The last thing he heard was a voice crying, "Stupefy!"

When Remus came to, he noticed first that he was naked. Then he became aware of warm, equally naked skin pressing against the expanse of his back and an erection jabbing into his tailbone. He tried to move, which is when he discovered that he couldn't - strong arms were hooked around his elbows, holding his arms immobile. Something - another warm body - was lodged between his legs. He moaned and opened his eyes to the sight of a nude Harry kneeling before him, his naturally pink lips parted and moist and his green eyes luminous with want. He shivered as a wet tongue licked his ear and then Neville's quiet voice spoke.

"We've both been wanting to do you for ages, Remus, since we were in school. If you're not OK with what we're about to do, say so now."

"I want this." Remus' voice came out in a hoarse rasp.

"All right. Here's how it's going to be. It's traditional for the birthday boy - that's you - to get a sound licking. One stroke for every year and one to grow on."

A spanking? Remus thought. Not something that he'd ever tried, but his cock obviously had nothing against the idea, the way it was responding. Remus took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "OK."

"Good. You will count each stroke. And if you lose count, you will begin again. Until you get it right."

Remus swallowed hard and nodded.

"You may begin, Harry."

Remus frowned in confusion - shouldn't he be on his hands and knees or over someone's lap for this? His confusion turned to astonishment as Harry lowered his head and _licked_ his cock from root to tip. Harry sat back on his heels and looked at him expectantly. Remus just stared at him for a moment, coming to himself again when Neville poked him in the side.

"Um… one?"

Harry graced him with a wide smile and licked him again.

"Two… three… four…"

By the time he reached 15, he was almost dreading the touch of Harry's soft, pointed tongue. It always started at the base of his penis and travelled the same route along the vein on the underside of his cock up to the knot of nerves at the tip, where Harry gathered up the drop of pre-ejaculate glistening there. Then he would lean back and wait for Remus to call out the number before continuing. His tongue never strayed from its path and he touched nothing else, not Remus' balls nor his slit nor the rim along his head.

At 23, he miscounted.

The torture began at one again. By the time he reached 20, tears of frustration were forming in his eyes. He wanted to beg Harry to finish him and he arched instinctively towards his departing mouth each time. Harry's eyes had now darkened to a deep moss green with need; Remus could tell Harry was on the edge himself, that he wanted to, needed to finish it. Still, he resisted, although he occasionally glanced at Neville as if looking for reassurance.

At 33, Remus' hips bucked up out of controlled as he sobbed out the number, and Neville's legs came around his, spreading them and holding them firmly in place. Remus struggled for a moment, while Harry watched wide-eyed. He was suddenly aware of how powerful Neville was, how much of his bulk was really hard muscle from his long hours in the garden. He could feel Neville trembling from repressed lust and longing, his skin hot and slick against Remus wherever their bodies came into contact.

"After your licking, I'm going to fuck you," Neville said, punctuating his words with a hard nibble on Remus' earlobe, his breath coming in loud pants. "You'll be begging me for it like a little slut, just like you are now."

Remus groaned out loud to hear the normally mild-mannered Neville using language like that in such a dominant tone. He pressed back against Neville's erection, eliciting a sharp hiss from the younger man, who rocked against him.

"Shh, Remus," Neville said with a breathy moan. "Concentrate, don't fight it. It'll be over soon."

Neville's sensible words grounded him. Remus took a deep breath and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned encouragingly at him and licked.  
He got through the last seven strokes in a blur. Finally, Harry sat back with a mischievous grin, waiting for some sort of signal from Neville.

"And now… one to grow on."

Before Remus could react, Harry had engulfed his cock to the root and was swallowing convulsively. Remus threw back his head and cried out as he felt his balls tighten. Just as he was about to come, Harry pulled up until only the tip was in his mouth, and he teased it relentlessly with his tongue, pumping Remus' shaft with his hand, as Remus shot. Instead of swallowing or spitting it out, however, Harry kept Remus' come in his mouth. He pulled away, as Neville pushed Remus forward.

"On your hands and knees, quickly," Neville said with a slap to Remus' rump as he complied, shakily pulling himself up by orgasm-weakened muscles. "Prepare him for me, Harry."

Remus gasped as he felt Harry's mouth on his hole, his tongue teasing it open. Harry pressed his lips to the opening and injected Remus' seed into his anus. Remus moaned out loud as he felt the warm mixture of semen and saliva fill him. Harry continued to work open his hole with his tongue, as Remus keened and tried to impale himself on the tiny organ. Amazingly, his cock had somehow managed to harden again from the stimulus.

"Enough!" Neville cried suddenly in a strangled voice. Harry immediately stopped, as Remus suppressed a groan of disappointment. His disappointment, however, was soon driven away by the pressure of Neville's erection against his hole. He tried to press back onto Neville's cock, but Neville moved away.

"I want to hear you beg me for it."

"Please, Neville! Please, give me your cock. Please…"

He gasped as Neville drove into him, angling his thrust just so, hitting Remus' gland at the first try. Neville soon established a pounding rhythm, the fingers of one hand bruising Remus' thighs as he thrust, while the other hand stroked Remus' engorged cock.

Harry moved around until he was lying on his back before Remus, where he proceeded to put on a show for the two men. He reached down and grasped his leaking cock, fisting it as he locked eyes with Remus. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and moistened them before reaching down to insert them into his hole. He proceeded to fuck himself on his fingers as he rubbed his prick, breathing loudly through clenched teeth as he gazed lewdly into Remus' eyes.

Remus felt himself inexorably nearing another orgasm, as Neville's breath grew more erratic and his thrusts became fiercer, his balls slapping hard against Remus' perineum. Remus came with a shout, followed by Harry, whose semen shot into the air in a perfect arc and spattered Remus' face. Remus opened his mouth, catching some of the salty treat on his tongue and then licking as much from his face as he could reach. Leaning forward and capturing Remus' face in hands, Harry proceeded to lick the rest of his come from Remus' face.

Neville shouted and he thrust into Remus one last time. He collapsed across Remus' back and the three fell sideways onto the bed, catching their breath and relaxing.

Harry laughed weakly. "Oh, Merlin! That was more brilliant than I'd imagined."

"You can speak?"

Harry blushed. "Now I may. Usually I mustn't speak during sex unless Neville says I might."

"Believe me, it's better this way, Remus," Neville said, ruffling Harry's hair with his usual good-natured grin. "Otherwise you can't get him to shut up and he completely ruins the mood."

Harry just smiled and nuzzled his head against Neville's shoulder, as the other man's arm came up to pull him close. Looking at their affectionate intimacy, Remus felt like an interloper, and he moved to leave the bed, crying out in surprise when two pairs of arms suddenly hauled him back into bed and into their embrace.

"So…" Harry said, pressing kisses to Remus' chest as Neville licked and nibbled a path up his thigh. "We were hoping you have nothing against turning this into a permanent thing."

Remus gaped at the other two men in surprise. "I- um- that is to say, well, no, I don't. I'd like that more than anything. In fact, I've been wanting this for a long time."

"Good," Neville said. "That's settled then. Right, Harry? Harry?"

Harry answered with a loud snore. Neville groaned and rolled his eyes. Remus just grinned, content at last.


End file.
